


Definitive Proof of Ownership

by amaresu



Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Darkling!Caliban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's not Cal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitive Proof of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storydivagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=storydivagirl).



Even in the middle of a fight he still saw the thing crawl it's way across the wall. Niko barely had time to shout a warning to Cal before it was on his brother. Niko felt his heart stop beating for a second as a rushing sound filled his ears. The Auphe also stopped fighting, instead using his moment of numb shock and Robin's surprise to grab onto them. They did little more then hold them, all of their attention focused towards where Cal and the creature were hidden by the recliner.

Seeing Cal stand up brought an overwhelming sense of relief that was quickly snuffed as it became clear that it wasn't Cal standing in front of them. It may look like Cal, but it wasn't him and Niko knew that before the thing possessing his brother even turned around. He didn't need to look at Robin's terrified expression or the gleeful ones on the Auphe holding him back. It was all in the way he held himself, the way he didn't immediately look to make sure Niko was okay, everything he knew about his brother said that the thing in front of him wasn't Cal.

The next few minutes would go down as some of the worst of his life. Not the worst because he knew that Cal was still out there somewhere, but Niko didn't need Robin's babbled explanations as they stood at the window, looking down to where the Auphe and the thing had disappeared, to know that his brother wasn't going to be coming back on his own. He could stand there for two days, two weeks, or two years, but Cal wouldn't return to him this time.

Without a word he turned away from the window and let Robin pull him from the apartment. Tonight they'd sleep somewhere safe and tomorrow he would go back for their stuff. Then he would figure out what he needed to do to get his brother back. Cal came back to him last time the Auphe took him away, this time Niko would bring him back and make sure the Auphe never took him again.


End file.
